1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to multiple brushes. In particular, the present invention the relates to a weld and pipe buffing brush having multiple brushes which can be used in a usual method of buffing completed welds within the pipeline industry. The present invention also relates to wire brushes as mounted on the shaft of a power tool.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
In the pipeline industry, joints of steel pipe are welded together with the aid of several sophisticated tools and skilled welders. Following the completion of welding two joints of steel pipe together, the weld must be examined and often subjected to X-ray evaluation. Additionally, each welded joint is inspected by an experienced technician. Prior to the final visual inspection, each welded joint must be completely buffed and cleaned of all debris. This process is known as “dressing” the weld. The area adjacent to the newly-welded joint is so clean that the base metal of the pipe is thoroughly cleaned and the base metal is clearly revealed. The cleaned area varies from a few inches to several inches in length on both sides of the welded joint. Usually, the area that is cleaned is the same in length on each end of the two joints of pipes that have been welded together. After being thoroughly cleaned, the joint is ready for inspection. After the acceptance of the weld has been obtained, the cleaned joint can then be coated appropriately by whatever means and procedures which have been specified for the specific job so as to make the joint ready for placing the completed joint in the trench for covering with the appropriate backfill.
It is clear that a great deal of time and effort go into cleaning the weld on the joint as well as the area adjacent to the new joint. The current state of the art is to use right-angle grinders equipped with buffer brushes specified for the particular job. Each grinder is equipped with a single grinder/buffer wheel. The worker assigned to clean the weld and the adjacent area spends a significant amount of time on this task. A common practice is to assign two workers to the same joint, one positioned on each side of the pipe to be cleaned. Additionally, one worker often starts at the top of the pipe and the other starts at the bottom of the pipe. This arrangement allows each to work unimpeded by the other. When each reaches a cleaned section of the pipe, the other will know that the pipe has been completely encircled with the cleaning operation.
In past, various patents have issued relating to multiple brush arrangements. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,319,824, issued on Jun. 14, 1994 to E. E. Cook, describes a tile joint brush structure that is provided with a handle that can be used from a standing position and pivotable about a horizontal axis to two oblique extremes at which positive stops are provided. The brush structure includes a main brush for cleaning one band of the joint and a laterally adjustably spaced auxiliary brush for simultaneously cleaning an adjoining band of the joint.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,412,829, issued on May 9, 1995 to E. L. Hefner, discloses a tile grout scrubber that is used to scrub adjacent parallel grout lines on a tile floor simultaneously. A long handle is attached to a base that is wider than the space between adjacent grout lines. Two or more long narrow scrubbing elements are adjustably mounted on the base with the long sides parallel to one another. The scrubbing elements are spaced apart to correspond to the spacing between tiles and locked in position. When they are moved back and forth in a scrubbing motion, they tend to remain in the depressed grout lines so they are self-guiding.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,076,221, issued on Jun. 20, 2000 to R. J. Bradshaw, provides an adjustable brush for cleaning grout. This adjustable brush includes a group of brush mounting constructions slidably disposed on a rigid support track. Each mounting construction is movable, yet selectively held in place along the longitudinal axis of the support track. A brush assembly is removably attached to each brush mounting construction. Each brush assembly includes bristles secured within a bristle holding member.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,210,188, issued on May 1, 2007 to M. E. Kirby, discloses a sponge for cleaning grout that occupies the concave spaces between tiles. This sponge has a cleaning surface that includes a plurality of rows of elongate convexities. The convexities are linear in construction and disposed in parallel relation to one another.
European Patent No. 0 152 622, granted on Dec. 22, 1984 to Keller et al., discloses a power tool having a shaft extending therefrom. A single brush element is mounted on the shaft so as to move in relation to the shaft.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus that simplifies weld dressing and buffing.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus that reduces the time required to properly dress and clean the weld.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an apparatus which improves the quality of the weld dressing.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus that improves the ability to inspect, x-ray, coat, and paint the weld surface.
It is a still another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for dressing a weld adjacent to a weld bead that is relatively inexpensive, easy to use and easy to manufacture.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification and appended claims.